


Flower through You

by aneptune



Category: ORBIT (Japan Band)
Genre: Confessions, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneptune/pseuds/aneptune
Summary: Confession at what cost?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Flower through You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fiction and unrelated to the character's real life.

* * *

When soulmate who haven't confess their love to each other to seal their status of soulmate got separated, they will share a disease unless one of them confess first, then it means the person who confess will take all of the disease by theirself make the other free. It will cure when they got back together, but before the petals fully filling the lungs. If so or more, if the petals already come out with a cough of blood, there will be no cure. And the time of this event is random, sometimes it will last for more than 20 years but there is also a case that only last for 3 months. What is the variety caused by?

-

"I love you."  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
"I love you."  
"Shut up Tomo, enough! Don't you know what you just said will bring you?"  
"It will prove that we are truly soulmate or not."  
"Are you stupid?"  
"I believe you are smarter, but I want to make sure to a true certainity."  
"We can share."  
"I will never let that happen."  
"And you think I WILL?"  
"Of course not."  
"If so, why? WHY YOU DID THAT?" Tears are falling and a smile appears, reassuring.  
"It is better like this."  
"Why are you always make a reckless decision by yourself?"  
"You were the one who said that we are not soulmate."  
"That-"  
"Why? You thought we won't be separated? You thought that we'll always be together like this?"  
"Yes."  
"You have your own thought, me too. And never in my single thought, I am able to accept that you are not my soulmate even you always deny that fact."  
"I never think that you'll confess."  
"We will be separated, nothing could hold me back."  
"That DISEASES. That should be enough to hold you back."  
"Why should I? You told me that we are NOT soulmate, so in my life eventhough we are not soulmate, I want to let you know that from the bottom of my heart, I always love you."  
"But you know that I know that we are soulmate, right?"  
"I don't want you to lie to yourself."

-

"Tomo..." the stream of teardrops gets faster as that voice comes out  
"Sssshh, it is oka-" the first cough on their conversation come, with spit of blood and two petals.  
"How can you call yourself coughing a blood is okay, huh?" A shaking hand wipes away the blood from Tomo's corner lips.  
"This is nothing compared the fact that you are truly my soulmate and you love me too. I can pay with anything to make that happen to my life."  
"You could die!"  
"I'll die happily here with you holding my hand."  
"You are so selfish! How am I suppose to life now? You want me to life unhappy for the rest of my life?" The grip on Tomo's hand tighten as the emotion flows too strong in that typical white hospital room with all medical equipment surrounding them. It is merely a month after their separation, and the recent Tomo's condition already could explain all.  
"You really love me, do you?"  
"Don't try me!"  
"Please," Tomo grasps some air to be able to continue and reach out the beautiful face in front of him that he missed the most, trying to wipe the tears but his hands are too weak so that a wipe become a soft caress on the cheek, get wet of the tears.   
" say it, I want to hear."  
"Tomo, do you think I have no idea about our situation here? Do you think I can accept this?"  
"Please?" With the very last energies he has, Tomo put on a puppy eyes, pleading to hear that deadly word from the person that so called his soulmate.  
"I can't Tomo, look what I've done to you-" A sound of sobs getting louder.  
"-eventhough I already try to keep it deep in my heart only, look what I've got you into." Tomo shakes his head, try to caress more with all he has.  
"Doctor said I wouldn't last long, so in that short time, I want to go with a word I want to hear it the most in the world that only you could do that." Second cough comes, with more petals than before. Tomo can't caress more, his hands lay weakly on the side of his body followed by a head resting on it, then he smiles.  
"Please don't hide your face, I want to see it until the last time." Seconds pass when a face slowly appears again to Tomo's sight and gets closer. A beautiful face that always makes Tomo's heart beats faster no matter how often he sees it, no matter what the condition is, this time also is no exception. He still feels his heart beats fast as that face comes closer and butterflies still in his stomach like it is the first time he sees that.  
"I won't lie to myself anymore but look at the result."  
"That's not the thing I want to hear, but I'm glad you did that."  
"You are the stupidest person I've ever know."  
"Thank you," Tomo chuckles, then continue "smile for me, please?"  
"You asked too much." Tomo smiles and touches the lips, the soft pink lips, and wishes them to form a smile for when he closes his eyes for the last time.  
"I miss you," Tomo says in between his breath that they share, they are very close to each other until their tip of the nose touches.  
"I miss you too, a lot."  
"Thank you for coming."  
"Tomo-"  
"Should I make a dad jokes to make you smile?" Tomo laughs and finally the smile naturally appears, on the beautiful face he'll missed in every stage of his life.  
"You're very beautiful smiling." They get closer and their foreheads touch.  
"Please live happily, will you?" Only nods and tears respond to that request.  
"I really love you, you know that right?" Then they share another nods and tears.  
"Is it the time for you to say it?" Tomo stare right through those eyes, scanning everything he could in his very last chance, bring all his remaining energy to cup the face in front of him.  
"I'm sorry Tomo," a shaky apologize comes out instead. Tomo shakes his head, disagree.  
"I love you," Tomo initiates and they stare at each other for a while, talking with their eyes about everything they couldn't say with any words, until a nod from Tomo bringing up the most dangerous sentence he want to hear the most.  
"I love you."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeep_

-

The more the confessed person realize that they love their soulmate, the more petals will grow on the one who confess. However they deny it, if a single spark of love is there, that sparks will be a petals to the other. 

The shorter the lifetime, the greater the love. 

That is the power of separation.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of Hanahaki.
> 
> \- by Ano


End file.
